Falling For You
by theBTRlove
Summary: Juliet and her best friend Nickole is going to study in London, but what happens when they start a friendship with the guys from One Direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Juliet POV  
><strong>  
>I woke up by the sound of my best friend, Nickole Jones. She was sleeping at my house, we were going to live in England, for the next year. I stood up, and walked over to my closet. Didn't know what to wear, everybody say that i'm one of the most prettiest girls they have met. I really don't understand, i have really brown eyes, brown hair and might be really thin. I decide what to wear, a black top, white jeans and my hair curly. I walked down stairs and saw my mom, she was making breakfast. Sometimes i wonder what time she wakes up.<p>

"Good morning sweet heart" She smiled and gave me a cup, i smiled. It didn't take long before Nickole was awake and joined us. I'm happy to be lonely child, Nickole has a big brother and two little sisters.

"I can't wait till we are in England" She smiled and almost jumped.

"I can't believe we isn't going to sit next to each other on the plane" I sighed and looked down.

"Maybe we are going to sit next to some hot boys" She smiled, my mom and me laughed. She was the most guys freaked girl you ever gonna meet.

"Or an old lady" I suggested. Her smile faded away as fast as it came "What if you are going to sit next to one of the boys from One Direction?" Her smile came and turned into a giggle

"That would be a dream" She walked upstairs to find her some clothes, she is really slow. As she came downstairs again, we all walked out to the car.

We were just landed at London's airplane. I smiled as we took our things. The tour over here was really fun, i was sitting next to this boy named Logan and as i said, Nickole was sitting next to an old lady. We had picked a hotel we could stay at until we could get our room at the school.

"Room 123, room 124" Nickole read and tried to find our room. "ROOM 126!" She almost scream. A boy walked out only in his pants and shirtless. "Sorry" She said and blushed. He smiled and walked inside again.

Our room was big, bigger than the room i used to be at in Spain. My mom is from Spain, so we used to spent our summer over there. Well the room we were staying at had two big bedrooms, a big kitchen, a big living room and the best of all two big bathrooms. I already love this place. "I'm going down to look at the city" Nickole nod and walked into her room.

The city was amazing. It was much better than Ohio, to me it is the most boring place on earth. I had been walking for an hour and started to get a little thirsty. I walked into a cafe. Order something and sat down, i looked around the cafe, when a person caught my attention. It was the boy there walked out shirtless. He looked at me and smiled, i smiled back. He was sitting with four other guys. I looked down but knew they all look at me.

"Waiting for someone?" A cute British accent said. I looked up and saw the guys was walked over to me.

"No, just taking a break" The boys smiled. Looking at each other and then back at me.

"Is it okay if we sit with you?" The curly haired boy asked, i nod and they sat down. The guy from earlier next to me. "So were are you from?" The curly haired asked.

"The US" I said, but i kinda knew what he meant. My accent wasn't really american and i looked a little different, but i in a way came most from the US.

"No, you look different and your accent is..." He didn't really know how to finish, he tried to find out were i came from.

"It's sounds Spanish?" I asked. He smiled and nod. "So uhmm what is your names?" I asked. They all laughed a little.

"Sorry kinda forgot that. I'm Liam.." He smiled. "And this is Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis" He said and point at each guy. Louis was the name of the guy we saw earlier. "So you are?"

"Juliet" I smiled. All i knew made fun of my name. Always asked me _So Juliet when is your Romeo coming. _After sometime it turns really annoying. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate. I looked down and saw i got a text from Nickole.

**Please come home, feeling alone and miss you. Xx**

"I'm sorry but i have to go" They all nod and smiled. I walked out and home to the apartment.

**Louis POV**

"She seems nice and she is looking good" Harry smiled.

"Sorry Hazza she is taking, she already seen Lou shirtless" Liam said and winked at me. I sighed and laughed a little.

"Come on let's go back to the apartment" They nod and followed me out.

**Please review, i really would love that :D  
>Posting more, when there is a least one there have reviewed :)<br>-Juliet :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliet POV  
><strong>  
>"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Nikcole asked. She looked really tired, why didn't she sleep?<p>

"Out" I said. The true is, i spend the most of the time in the park, thinking everything through. As soon as i walked outside the cafe, i notice who they are, One Direction. How can i be this stupid, my best friend is like their biggest fan.

"Jules, remember that guy there came out from his room, when i screamed?" I nod, Louis from One Direction, the guy there is best friend with Liam, that guy Nikcole love. "HIS IS LOUIS FROM ONE DIRECTION!" I just made a surprised look, if she know that i was on a cafe with them, she probably gonna kill me.

"I think i'm going to bed, i'm really tired" I said and made a yawn. She looked confused at me for sometime, but then end up nod.

**Next Day**

"UUUUUUPPPPPP" Nikcole jumped in my bed. "We have to go shopping today" She said and laid down besides me. "PLEASE!" And then made the puppy face.

"Fine" I said and jumped up, which made Nikcole fall down from the bed.

"Augh" She said and took her hand up to her shoulder. "GET READY!" She said, noticed that i was looking at her. She walked out, leaving me alone to get ready. I took my favorite denim shorts out, with a white tank top and a short black cardigan. I walked out to the bathroom, taking a little make up on and curled my brown hair. When i was done, i stared into my brown eyes. "Are you ready?" Nikcole asked. I nod and we start walking out from the apartment.

Outside the apartment, i notice the 1D boys. I was happy that Nikcole didn't notice them. They looked up, and notice that i was looking at them. They smiled and Harry winked, which made me blush and look away.

"Come on" Nikcole jumped. She took my arm and dragged me away. Nikcole had blonde hair, with blue eyes, there matches her blue stripes in her hair. "Are you okay? You been acting weird ever since we came" She looked worried at me.

"I'm fine" I smiled back. "Can i meet you at a cafe later, i have a dress i have to buy, and you have to buy that shirt" I said. She nod and walked away, without another word.

About a hour later, i had the dress. But not that many money, sure my parents is going to send me some, but they might not be enough. I have to get a work and since i was an assistant for managers back in the US. It would be no problem to get a work, to when i'm done with school, but what about home work? I make them when i get's home. I called my old boss, he was manager for Lady Gaga, he might could help me.

"Hello?" His voice asked.

"Hi, it is Juliet" I hoped he would remember me. "I didn't wake you up right? I just thought you might was working at something"

"Don't worry Jules, i was up!" I start breathing again, he could be really mad if you woke him up. "So what do you want?"

"I'm actually searching for a job and i hoped you could help me"

"Of course i can, i got the right place, just let me make a call and i will call you as soon as i know something"

"Thank you a thousand times" I smiled. He laughed and hang up.

I start walking around the town, waiting for him to call me back. It felt like hours, but was only 10 minutes.

"Hello Jules, i got the perfect job for you" I couldn't stop smiling. "You are going to work for Simon Cowell, he is going to meet you at your hotel" Where did he know my hotel from?

"THANK YOU!" I screamed. He laughed again and hang up. I start walking to the hotel, on my way i texted Nikcole.

**Hey sweetie pie! :) My old boss, has found a perfect job, to make money! Can't met you, but i'm going to pay for a dinner at Nandos, forgive me? :) Jules x**

"You most be Juliet? I'm Simon, please come with me" Simon Cowell said. He was probably in a rush. He got a taxi for us and gave a address, probably to a studio. "You are going to help me with One Direction, i don't know if you know them since you are from the UK"

"I know them, we are at the same hotel and my best friend is a big fan, but don't worry she is not getting near them" He nod and turned to look outside. Not long time after, we were at the studio. I followed Simon as fast as i could, but he was taller and faster than me, so i might looked really stupid or funny.

"Guys i wanna have you to meet Juliet, she is my new assistant, she is going to sort things out when i can't" He looked at me. "And be careful, they can be really loud, wild and crazy" He smirked and walked out.

"So now it is official, you are stalking us" Niall teased.

"The hotel, the cafe, looking at us outside our rooms and now this. You better have a good reason" Louis said and crossed his arms.

"Es un secreto" They looked confused at me. "Forget it" I heard the door behind me open and Simon walk in.

"I got a problem with one of the other bands, so all of you get the day off" He looked at me and then the boys.

"What is the problem?" Liam asked, trying to hide his happiness.

"Es un secreto" He answered and walked out.

"NOT HIM TOO!" They all said and fallen down on their knees. I could feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**It's a date, but uhmm no kissing please, you are not really my type ;) But Liam is ;) See you soon, come home as soon as you can. Cole x**

I couldn't help but smile, i loved that girl, she also been my best friend since forever. "Your boyfriend wrote?" Harry winked.

"N- Yes" I smiled, letting them guess. Harry, Liam, Niall and Louis just smiled.

"You don't have boyfriend, you were about to say no" Zayn burst out. I glared at him in return.

"We all should probably head home" Liam said and took his phone from the pocket.

"Can we please go to Nandos, i'm really hungry!" Niall said and made the puppy face on the boys. WAIT? Did he just say Nondos, no way, then me and Nikcole isn't going.

"Sure" The other answered. I have to safe this. I took my phone out and texted Nikcole.

**What about i make some food, don't feel like going out, please *Puppy face* :D Jules x**

I walked outside, notice the boys call a taxi. Then my phone start to vibrate.

**Sure, should it have something to do with your new job? Because One Direction is going? Cole x**

I looked confused around and saw, Nikcole with the boys. Louis gestured me to come over to them. This is going to end bad.

Sorry that it takes me forever to post, i just been really busy :/  
>WELL GUESS WHAT? My mom just bought One Direction CD and calender :) Which is great since it is really hard to get in Denmark :D<p> 


End file.
